Kakei
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Era toda una visión que en muy pocas ocasiones solía darse, sobre todo para poder verse con toda tranquilidad para recrearse en cada mínimo detalle. Lo malo es que ella también se percataba de lo que estaba sucediendo y vio más allá. ¿Cómo no divertirse con dicho conocimiento si eso le permitiría una nueva interacción con Zoro? Le dejaría bien claro como funcionaba todo esto.


**Kakei**

Tras su conversación con Aokiji, aunque más bien este les explicó lo que quiso y ellos solamente escucharon en silencio, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y Brook estaban esperando por el resto de sus nakama, con la excepción de Franky que seguía con las reparaciones del Sunny. Por la cara que tenía Luffy estaba claro que las palabras de Aokiji con respecto a Z le habían calado hondo y no podía esperar a tenerlo otra vez delante para dejarle bien claro qué tipo de kaizoku era en realidad.

Sanji, Brook y Zoro se movieron hasta quedar en el medio de la calle. Zoro adelantado justo en el medio con Sanji a su derecha algo más retrasado y Brook a la izquierda en retaguardia.

―¡Luffy, Luffy!― le llamó Sanji―. Usopp y los demás han llegado.

Podía verse al fondo de la calle a sus dos nakama corriendo, aunque eran cuatro los que se acercaban puesto que Usopp cargaba a su espalda a la rejuvenecida Nami mientras que Robin hacía lo propio llevando a Chopper sobre sus hombros. Era una imagen que podía verse sin ningún tipo de problema, incluso con el polvo que levantaban sus perseguidores. A pesar de ello, y sobre todo ahora que ya se encontraban más cerca, Zoro alzó la mano para cubrirse los ojos, en realidad solamente el derecho, para poder tener una mejor vista… ¿pero vista de qué?

―¡Uh wow! Y han traído un montón de amigos con ellos― pero la atención de su mirada no se encontraba en aquella cantidad de marines que corrían tras sus nakama.

Zoro no apartaba la vista de aquellas largas piernas expuestas que corrían como muy pocas veces lo habían hecho. Robin llevaba su falda cogida con ambas manos para separarla aprovechando el corte lateral y así evitar que le pudiera molestar al correr. Era de lo más efectivo y la única consecuencia era que mostraba, prácticamente, toda su pierna. Vamos, que incluso podía ver como se deslizaban por ellas finas gotas de sudor.

―Si es así, deberíamos tener…

Sanji se calló cuando Luffy caminó entre Zoro y él deteniéndose delante de los dos con un objetivo claro en mente. A Zoro no le gustó mucho, ya estaba emocionado crujiendo los nudillos puesto que ni siquiera había pensado en usar sus katana, pero entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo a su senchou. Ahora solamente había que recordarle que no se pasase de la raya pues no iba a ser todo diversión.

―¡Hey, Luffy!― le dijo Zoro―. ¡Vamos a preguntarles dónde está Z así que deja a algunos cuantos ilesos!

Aunque no hubo respuesta por parte de Luffy le había escuchado a la perfección.

―Luffy, encárgate de ellos― le pidió Usopp pasando a su derecha corriendo con Nami a la espalda.

―Onegai― dijo Robin de pasada a su izquierda.

Deteniéndose en medio de la calle, Luffy se concentró y dejó libre una oleada de Haoshoku Haki que dejó a todos los marines inconscientes salvo el que los dirigía.

Robin se había detenido, igual que Usopp quien se encontraba junto a Sanji y Brook detrás de todos, pero ella lo hizo, llevando ahora a Chopper en la cabeza, a unos tres pasos detrás de Zoro, ¿cerca pero al mismo tiempo dejándole espacio por si surgían problemas?

―Tenías razón, Zoro― le susurró Robin de manera que incluso Chopper no la llegó a escuchar, aunque esto podía deberse a que estaba más atento a lo que sucedía entre Luffy y todos aquellos marines―. Kakei― dijo dirigiéndole una evaluadora mirada de pies a cabeza.

No había tardado nada en devolverle la palabra a Zoro quien la dijo solamente para oídos de Robin cuando esta pasó a su lado. No se le podía culpar por ello, ¿no? Robin se veía hermosa.

―Tch, oroka.

Aquello le sacó unas risas a Robin quien no tenía pensado acabar con esto por ahora ya que, mientras Luffy buscaba la información sobre Z, ella podía divertirse un poco a costa de Zoro.

―¿Te has podido fijar bien o debería haber subido algo más la falda?― le preguntó con un punto de malicia y diversión―. ¿Quieres saber algo, Zoro?

¿Lo quería?

―No― le contestó secamente. Pero ni con esas logró su propósito.

―Tu voz dice no pero tu tono dice sí― en verdad resultaba muy divertido―. Ni uno solo de los espectadores presentes durante mi baile ha podido ver más allá así que yo te pregunto― y a pesar de encontrarse a varios pasos detrás de Zoro y que ya le estaba hablando en voz baja, Robin le susurró aún más solamente para oídos del kenshi―; ¿de qué color es mi ropa interior?

Aquello dejó de una pieza a Zoro que sabía muy bien que no debía responder a semejante pregunta aunque era consciente de que, por el vestuario que llevaba Robin, el responder morado era una apuesta segura, aunque solamente fuera para hacer juego con el morado de su top. ¿Entonces por qué sabía que esa no era la respuesta correcta?

―¡Urusei, ahou!― le replicó antes de añadir, en contra de todo su sentido común, una única palabra―… ao…

Robin tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar la amplia sonrisa que intentaban formar sus labios porque la respuesta había sido correcta. Zoro se había fijado, y mucho, en ella.

_También es posible que resulte interesante volver a tener dieciocho años con Zoro cerca de mí._

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Kakei:** Tallo de la flor.

**Kakei:** Hermosa vista.

La verdad es que no sé si podría decirse que Robin está a tres pasos por detrás de Zoro pero, ¿por qué no? Me acordé de lo que dijo Kinemon acerca de las mujeres, ¿en general para él o solamente por conocimiento de las de Wa?, de que una mujer debería andar tres pasos por detrás de un hombre ;P Sí, aquí ya es puro desvarío por mi parte pero no creo que haga ningún daño si me agarro a lo dicho por Oda-sensei, que luego yo lo aplique donde quiera es otra cosa XD


End file.
